I Played, I Loved, I Conquered
by luvin-it
Summary: OWKB [Formerly known as: It's Not Business, It's Love] Quidditch, it's all about Fame & Fortune for 2 opposing teams. But when a romance sparks between their two star players, will it last? RR!
1. The Worst Team Ever

**Guys, there'll be minor adjustments. I am adding in some muggle technology to the fanfic. Like they all have mobile phones. I know it ruins the thought… but I really need those devices, well, I couldn't find an alternative. But I hope the story's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Hogwarts, Last Day:**

"So guys," Alicia began, "What are your plans after this day?"

"Well, Alicia, you know what the Weasley plan is," Fred said.

"We'll build a Joke Shop," George said.

"Ha-ha, as if I couldn't guess that!" Angelina laughed, "I want to work in the Ministry. I found it very interesting when I was a kid."

"Really, Angelina?" Katie teased, "I thought you were not that kind of person to go work in a Ministry!"

"Well, Katie, I am," Angelina answered back taking a sip of her butterbeer. The whole gang was celebrating their last day in Hogwarts. Not only them, also the other 7th year students. They spent their time sharing stories and memories of the recent events.

"What about you Alicia?" Fred asked.

"Well, I really have nothing in mind. Is it okay if I'll just help out in your joke shop?" Alicia asked the Twins. They grinned, "Why not?"

"Well," Katie said, "I want to be a Quidditch player."

"Cool, where?" Fred asked.

"Hopefully Puddlemere-"

"Puddlemere, Katie?" George asked astonished, "It'll take you years just to get in there! After Oliver finally became their Keeper, he never blocked a shot! He also supported the team, gave ideas which worked all the time! He then gained to be the greatest Quidditch player of the world!"

"Shush, George," Alicia said stiffly. She was always annoyed with George on his comments sometimes. No one knows why. She continued, "Don't lessen the girl's spirit!"

"Sorry, I was being factual," George explained.

"Well you have to support Katie on this!" Alicia exclaimed.

"But I'm telling her what is true," George protested.

"So, it doesn't-"

"Guys!" Angelina exclaimed before an argument could start between George and Alicia, "It's the end of the school year! All of you just be happy and merry!"

"Yeah…" Katie sighed, "…and George, you're right. After Oliver got a high status, Puddlemere sure will be flooded with application forms."

"But I don't get it, why will they be flooded with people, when it's just Oliver?" Angelina asked quizzically.

"Well, Oliver is more famous, so is Puddlemere. And from fame, they gain riches like more people will buy tickets to watch their game, advertisement and products, LOTS! People would want to hold some of those riches," Katie explained and took a sip of her butterbeer. Angelina nodded and understood.

If you would all want to know something, Katie has been crushing on Oliver for years. And Oliver has been crushing on her too. Yet both haven't known the secret, even though the whole school knew. Except some, but you can say most knew. But they didn't bother to say, they always thought they would find out about it soon. But even though Oliver graduated a year earlier than Katie, they didn't bother telling Katie anything.

Now Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George obviously knew since each one told them. They told Oliver or Katie to try to open up, but it wouldn't work. And they all know why Katie wanted to go to Puddlemere, is to be closer to Oliver. And that's what they're hoping for, because they knew both of them are meant for each other.

**A Few Months Later, Joke Shop:**

Katie got in the joke shop, and saw George by the counter and Alicia helping out with the boxes.

"Where's Fred?" Katie asked. Alicia passed by, carrying boxes to the back room of the shop. She had her hair up on a pony-tail, like in Hogwarts. Alicia was tall and had bluish-grey eyes and was fair. She was rather pretty; Katie remembered in Hogwarts that Alicia has been asked out loads of times.

"Oh," George said, ruffling his red hair with his hand. He was also tall, had green eyes and a bit of freckles. But all the same, he was quite handsome.

"He's with Angelina on a date."

"I wonder how they are doing," Alicia muttered. She was a bit of jealous of Angelina on finding the man of her dreams yet Alicia hasn't found that man yet.

Ring, ring!

"Hello?" Katie asked, pushing her blonde hair behind her shoulder. She was also tall and had minty green apple eyes. She answered her mobile phone with one hand and placed her other hand inside the pocket of her jeans. All of them were wearing sweaters, it was September and it was FREEZING!

"KATIE! KATIE! KATIE!" a voice exclaimed louder and louder. This made Katie put her phone away from her ear and covered the phone's speaker with her other hand which was stuffed inside her coat's pocket. Once she sensed silence, she placed the phone back to her ear again.

"Yes, Lina?" Katie asked.

"HE PROPOSED! HE PROPOSED!" Angelina exclaimed again. This made Katie jump up and down too. Alicia then came out from the backroom.

"Why is she jumping?" Alicia asked George. George told her the good news, but showed no tone of excitement. Once Alicia heard the news, she was jumping up and down too.

"Why aren't you jumping?" Katie asked George. He laughed.

"I was with Fred when he bought the ring! Besides, I heard Angelina was complaining that when will Fred propose to her," George explained.

"Well, why didn't you tell us?" Alicia complained.

"Well, Fred said that he telling you two might tell Angelina," George said. Katie and Alicia just glared at George but George didn't mind and checked some papers. Katie then said goodbye to Angelina and hung up. She then decided to help out inside the shop.

"Oh come on George, help out with the boxes," Alicia begged. George shook his head.

"We're taking turns remember? I did last week," George replied. Alicia laughed, "Fine, I was hoping you would have forgotten."

"Well sorry, I haven't," George mocked jokingly. Alicia stuck out her tongue but laughed. Katie noticed something between them and smiled.

_I always thought something's up with both of them, _Katie thought_, Alicia's not getting pissed with George anymore. But I knew there was something between them ever since Hogwarts, it's that they were just in denial. _

This made Katie laughed to herself. She then told Alicia that she'll help out on the boxes, but on Katie's real reason why is that to make Alicia and George try to communicate some more. This made Katie all giddy inside as she frolicked to the backroom to fix some boxes.

Alicia then fixed the supplies on the shelves, George was writing down the current sales on that month. After a while, Alicia was done and approached the counter.

"Need some help?" she asked. George shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm all done."

Then Alicia looked around the room and took a seat on a chair next to George's.

"Did Katie apply yet?"

"Yeah," George answered. Alicia smiled.

"But not Puddlemere," George sighed sadly. Alicia then slumped on her seat a bit.

"So… where?"

"Well, let's say the arch nemesis of Puddlemere," George said sadly. Alicia dropped her mouth with shock.

"I know, and they are barely even famous. They suck! They also blame Puddlemere for everything…"

"But why did-"

"That was the only team who needed a player," George answered and sighed. Alicia nodded. She couldn't believe it; Katie is in the worst team of the whole Quidditch world!

"Well, she needed to get in one," George said. Alicia nodded and understood. For the meanwhile, Katie decided to go home since she has work tomorrow. She got out of the backroom and bid her friends goodbye. She could tell the disappointed looks on their faces, she knew that Angelina told Fred, Fred told George, George told Alicia about her being in the worst Quidditch Team ever. But it was the closest thing she got. But Oliver didn't know.

**Puddlemere Team Meeting, Next Day:**

"Okay Team, as for all you know, our next game will be with Damien Sloth, as you all know, the worst team in the whole Quidditch world," the coach said which made the whole team laugh.

"Do we still have practice?" Oliver asked.

"Are you kidding, Wood? They're the suckiest team ever! We could beat them in a snap! Even their name tells how pathetic they are," Oliver's team mate, Jordan, mocked. The whole team laughed.

"But have you heard they have a new Chaser? I don't know who but I heard they have a new one," Mark, the Seeker, pondered. Brian, who was their Chaser, laughed at his comment.

"New player or not, they still remain as sucky as ever!" he laughed.

"But team, you have to be prepared. I heard that their new player is good, real good. Not to mention their other Chaser, Flint, played pretty well on our last game," the coach said, "And slip out once, we might slip out all."

The whole team understood and nodded.

**Damien Sloth Meeting:**

Katie felt quite embarrassed for being in one of the most pathetic teams, wait, and the most pathetic team ever. And she felt nervous; she wasn't sure who the players were. The magazines and newspapers never published anything about the Damien Sloth for years! That's why no one knows who is in the team.

As Katie got inside the small office and saw the same man who handed her an application form.

"Come in," he gruffly said and led her inside a room. There was a long table, and chairs. It was dull and dark. There was only one lamp, which hung in the middle. It made an eerie feeling of awkwardness.

And to her horror, she met the team. And that didn't scare her, one of the team members, Flint. Katie wanted to run off, but she had to come in. She took a seat, as far away from Flint as possible. She also tried avoiding not looking at Flint, but even though she couldn't see his horrible face, she could feel he is looking at her.

Katie looked around, the team looked hideous, and this made her more frightened. The coach, plump and mean-looking, sat on the chair on the end of the long table.

"As you can see, team," he began gruffly, "Our next game is this Saturday with Puddlemere United."

This made want Katie to faint, but she didn't. Oliver was on that team, and it would be pretty awkward. And the game's on this Saturday? It seemed like short notice.

"So guys… prepare to lose," he sighed, "…again."

Suddenly, Flint said something.

"No we won't," he said optimistically yet with a tone of malice. This made Katie worried.

"Why don't you think so, Mr. Flint?" the coach asked. Flint grinned widely and looked at Katie, "You'll see."

Katie felt goose bumps all over. She suspected something, and felt very nervous about it.

**Special Thanks to my:**

**Reviewers of my old story which I deleted because I really had no inspiration for it.**

**Mia, my friend who thought of a pathetic team name: Damien Sloth. Hehehe:D**

**Well, everyone who is reading AND reviewing:D**

**:D :D :D Please review:D :D :D**


	2. New Chaser Revised

**Full Summary: **

**Katie's begun working in the worst team ever, Oliver works in the best team ever. Both are powerful players, and because of both of them, both teams rose up in fame and now equal. Katie's team has become the best team of the Quidditch World, and sharing that role with Puddlemere, Oliver's team. Katie and Oliver soon falls in love with each other, which made Puddlemere's coach furious, but not Katie's. This made her ponder and suspect. Wondering that if that has something to do with her team mate, Flint. All truth shall be told, and will Oliver still be with Katie in the end? **

**Alicia is perfect in every way, George is just an average guy with a great sense of humor. George likes Alicia, Alicia doesn't know. But she likes him too. George, thinking all if impossible, decides not to ask her out. To make matters worse, there's a customer flirting with George. Will it be her or Alicia? **

**THIS IS A REVISED CHAPTER! I CHANGED IT BECAUSE… WELL, I JUST MADE A MISTAKE. HEHE, SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN NOTICE. **

**Lol, how dramatic. Anyway, here are the replies :D : **

**Brilliant-author – Good idea! Hmm… I'll just fix some stuff but for now, thanks for reviewing! Yes, yes, I have ideas. Thank you, thank you for your help! LOL! Oh, the old story is called: "Friends Forever: Extended". I had a feeling it'll be the same as "Mixed Emotions blah blah" Long title XD and it would seem like a repeat so I wanted something NEW! Yeah, I shouldn't delete stories… XD**

**fleur137 – LOL! Hahaha! Thank my friend, Mia! I asked her to give me the most pathetic team name she has ever heard of, and she said that XD. And I agree, I'm wondering what happened to those KBOW authors out there! AHH! sobs lol. ;)**

**Lost.Somewhere.Out.There – Really? Thanks! Well, you'll know what's up with Flint soon… ;)**

**Bubbleishness – Wow, cool! Thanks! Haha, thank Mia for the name:D**

**Great beginning – Here's MORE:P**

**Kathy – are you a mind-reader:O**

**paula22 – Paula! Lol! Yeah I updated muwahaha! Hugs too ;)**

**Solfire – That's great to hear! Thanks! It's Friends Forever: Extended, I just gave up on it. Hahaha XD**

**Trinity Cloud – I did! I did! I did!**

**DogDemon4040 – Thanks! Here's more:D**

**BrownEyedAthena – Thanks! You'll think of something, it took me a while to think of this story, a LOONGG while. **

**GredandForge4President – Thanks! **

**Midnight Reaper – Thanks for the suggestion, I'm trying to stick with the magical theme as possible. But I kinda find it hard… hehe, but I'm still trying. Oh yes, grammatical errors. Sorry, I'm really like that, thanks for pointing that out. Oh yes, I'll try to update as much as possible. **

**Disclaimer for Chapters 1 until etc…: I don't own Harry Potter, period.**

**Friday**

**Joke Shop**

"I'm bored," Alicia groaned and slumped on her seat. George just grinned. Alicia has been saying that the past few days. Fred was busy delivering items using the Floo powder. Business was going great, as usual.

"Where's Katie or Angelina when you need them?" Alicia muttered once more while packing a Gred and Forge item inside a paper bag.

"What about Oliver?" George asked with a tone of laughter. Alicia gave him a weird look.

"You know what I mean. If Oliver was here, you guys are here; you'll all have this boy talk. I'll feel out of place," Alicia pointed out. George just grinned. After a while, Alicia's mobile phone rang. Thankfully, the shop was empty by then, it was lunch break. If it rang and the shop has a lot of witches, it will cause chaos. Witches don't know anything about muggle technology. The Weasleys, Oliver, Angelina, Alicia and Katie have one since Angelina persuaded to them since she thought it was a much better way of communication.

She's a muggle, well half. But still, she really loves herself as a half-muggle. She has lived in the Muggle world for the rest of her life. She doesn't mind it at all. That's what a great person she is.

"Hello?" Alicia answered after she finally discovered where the green, C-shaped like print on a button. To her glee, it was Angelina!

"Angelina, why did you call?" Alicia asked.

"Alicia! I'm shopping for a wedding, I totally need help here!" Angelina squealed. Alicia laughed.

"Cool! Did you call Katie?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah! I thought she had practice, but she seemed desperate to go someplace else," Angelina said. Alicia gave a puzzled look.

"Katie's game is tomorrow, what's with her?" asked Alicia.

"I don't know. Well, we're all going to meet up in the Plaza, okay?" Angelina said and then she hung up. Alicia then squealed with delight. But there was a strange noise.

"What's that?" Alicia wondered. George, sitting by the counter, just laughed. "It's your phone!" he exclaimed with laughter.

"But how do I make it stop!" Alicia panicked.

"The _red_ button, Alicia, the red button."

Then she apparated, leaving the two puzzled twins in the store. Angelina, Alicia and Katie soon all met up in the Plaza. Then they headed off to the shops.

"Katie," Alicia began to ask to Katie, "Why did you miss practice?"

Katie sighed, "I really don't want to go, even though it will risk losing my job. Besides, I would rather be here than there."

"Aww, I'm touched!" Angelina said giving her two best friends a hug, "I begged my boss for a day off just for this day."

"Aww thanks Angelina!" Katie smiled.

"Well, I… ditched the twins?" Alicia said. Then Angelina and Katie laughed. Suddenly, Katie accidentally bumped someone.

"Oh sorry--" then Katie saw whom she had hit, "Wood!"

"Bell!" Oliver said with surprise, "Johnson, Spinnet!"

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked, trying to be calm.

"Buying supplies for the game tomorrow, you're coming right?" Oliver asked.

"Well, Bell is. Johnson and I are busy," Alicia said. Angelina nodded.

"And why weren't you responding with the messages I sent you?" Angelina asked. Oliver then made a well-you-see look and ruffled the hair at the back of his head.

"Well you see, I lost it…" Oliver replied. Angelina gave a dark, angry look.

"Anyway," Alicia added on, ignoring Angelina, "there's a small hang out after the Game. Venue is in the Joke Shop, can you come?"

"Well, I have to go," he said then turned to leave.

"Wait," Katie exclaimed, running to him, "I have to tell you something—"

"Sorry, I'm really busy, bye!" Oliver told her then ran off.

**Joke Shop**

**Saturday**

The twins and Alicia were working in the Joke Shop, again. Fred and Alicia were busy taking care of business in the Joke Shop. They were mostly young children, some teenagers and adults too. George was busy delivering items, since it was his turn.

"It's a sad thing we can't go to the game," Alicia muttered as she taped a box that contained a Gred and Forge's Dungbomb. She then stamped a sign which said, "Gred and Forge Product: Fragile".

"I know, but we have customers," Fred sighed. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"You should've listened to me about hiring some new employees," Alicia said.

"No one can handle our equipment better than George and me," Fred pointed out.

"Excuse me!" Alicia exclaimed after giving the Dungbomb product to the customer.

"Fine, you, Katie, Angelina and Oliver too, but you just can't trust new workers," Fred said while giving Alicia some Gred and Forge's Exploding Candies.

"That's why you _interview_ them," Alicia pointed out as she placed the candies inside a box. She then stamped the sign, and placed it inside a plastic bag. She gave it to the customer. Fred just sighed.

"Oh well, at least we have a small hang-out after the game," Fred said. Alicia nodded.

"Did you tell Oliver?" Fred asked.

"Yup," Alicia replied, "I told him, we met up with him."

"Good." Fred said, and then they continued to work.

"Why is George taking so long?" Alicia asked, a while later.

"Maybe flirting with a girl," Fred laughed. Alicia immediately turned her head to look at Fred, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Sheesh, Alicia, can't you take a joke?" Fred laughed. Alicia just gave a glare and continued to work inside the shop.

**Puddlemere Building: Opposing Team's Dressing Rooms**

"Bah," Simon, a Damien Sloth Chaser, exclaimed with mockery, "Give me one good reason why we have to be here?"

"Well, this is where our game's going to take place," their coach said gruffly.

"Well I hate it," Howard, the Seeker, protested, "Puddlemere is one big bunch of oafs who lavishly waste their money for their own uses! Look at this dressing room; it's too big to fit a team! What a waste!"

"And a show-off too," Flint added in with more mock, "But they'll soon lose."

This made the whole team laugh evilly. This made Katie shudder. She didn't like it when her team mates are mocking about other teams unfairly and cursing them every so often.

"Come on you guys," Katie began as she stood up, "we have a game to play."

This made the whole team glare at her. Katie felt terrified.

"We're going to lose," Frank, the Keeper, muttered with disgust, "Especially when that Wood is there."

"That Wood guy? Pah! He's a plain rookie," Stan muttered. He and Steve then made a high-five in the air. Both were Beaters. "We can smack his bones into bits."

"Yeah, I was his schoolmate in Hogwarts; always thinking that he's oh-so great and all but he's just a plain loser," Flint mocked. After Flint's remark, the whole team laughed. Except Katie, obviously, she always had feelings for Oliver a long way back then. And no one knows the true Oliver except his friends, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and most especially, Katie. But Katie didn't dare protest but remained quiet. She knew she had no way of convincing them.

**It's short, but that'll do, hopefully. :-s**


	3. A Shocker

**This chapter is for all my reviewers most especially Liz Wyatt who sent me a review when I almost forgot that this story existed. This chapter has been waiting to be uploaded for a while. But most of all, I thank all of you who reviewed before. :D **

**The Game**

**Oliver's POV**

Why am I so nervous? How come I feel like something's wrong? How come--

"…Wood!" the Lee Jordan announced, he's now the commentator of the game. I bet that's what he has been doing since he was in diapers! He told us he would assign his stuffed toys and started commentating… Okay, I have every right to remain silent.

I kicked the ground and pushed myself up with my broom. I saw the cheering crowds, mostly teenage girls. But once I arrived with my team mates, following after, above the field, I was looking for the opposing team.

"Davis, Truman…" Lee announced, "…Flint…"

I glared at Flint as he entered the field. But for someone reason, he had a malicious grin, like Snape's. It made me feel uneasy, but I still glared at him more.

"…Bell…" Lee announced again.

Bell! As in Katie! I was shocked. It can't be. But it can't be her; anyway it could be another Bell. The last name Bell is quite common. I saw "Bell" fly up the field. It made my heart sank. She wasn't any other Bell, she was Katie. I was shocked.

"Wood," Jordan whispered to him, "Get into position! Why are you spacing out?"

Oliver just shook his head, "It's nothing." Then he flew to the goal posts. The Quaffle was released and the game begins! Everyone flew everywhere. I stayed in position. Then, unexpectedly, I saw Katie, holding the Quaffle. Then she lifted her arm to throw, then I tried to block it, but she threw it the other way. I realized what she had done and tried to turn the other way but I missed.

I missed for the first time.

"Wood…" she muttered nervously.

"Bell…" I replied. I could hear the cheers of the crowd fading away and remained dead quiet. Katie flew off, and then the Quaffle was being passed around. Their Keeper was getting better too, actually, everyone was. We shouldn't have underestimated them.

Then I saw a Quaffle coming at me, I blocked.

"Shocked eh, Wood?" Flint asked. He was the one that threw it. I knew that he threw it lamely because he just wanted to get my attention. I just glared at him.

"Well, Bell isn't very pleased too, she's in our side, Wood," Flint continued on with his evil grin.

"Shut up, Flint," Katie muttered and I saw her glance at me. After that, she went back to get the Quaffle. I just remembered what happened yesterday. She wanted to tell me something, but I had to go.

**After the Game**

We didn't do too well. And shockingly, they won, by just 10 points. I could see they were getting better. But I could also see something was up.

"I can't believe it, they have beaten us," Brian muttered. I shook my head.

"It is okay, Brian. We'll do better," I said to him. He nodded. I soon left and apparated to the Joke Shop. It looked a lot better now, the last time I came here, there were so many boxes. Now, it just looked like a normal shop. Amazingly, it was clean. Maybe Alicia's work obviously.

"Hey Ol," Alicia greeted. Alicia, such a neat-freak, was organizing a stack of papers by color.

"Hey Alicia, where are the others?" I asked.

"George is here setting up the room we're staying, Fred's buying butter beer," she replied, "Come, just don't touch the items, but I bet you knew that."

I laughed then followed Alicia to the back room. It looked like a small hang-out room.

"Hey Ol!" George greeted.

"Hey George, how's business?" I asked.

"Fine, busy mostly," he replied. Alicia went out of the room to check if anyone else is there.

"Have you heard?"

"Heard…?" I asked.

"Fred is getting married." George coughed. My eyes bulged out of my face; it looked like two huge saucers! Well, at least that's what I saw in a nearby mirror, oh wait, that's just a Weasley product. It makes you think your eyes got bigger and you have a huge beard. That explains the hairy stuff under my chin.

But this is out of the topic.

"With who?" I asked.

"Who else!" George laughed, "Angelina of course!"

"Well, yeah I knew that," I muttered.

"Ha-ha, yeah right," George said. I ignored him.

"So why did you have to _cough _when you said they were getting married?" I asked. George shrugged, "I don't know, to make it sound confidential?"

"Harhar." I said sarcastically. "So when are you and Alicia planning to date?"

George gave me a confused look. Make that a confused and shocked look.

"Excuse me, Wood? Spinnet and I? Sorry, we just don't mix," George said, "And even though we hang out here everyday of our freaking lives, we're just acting like everyday is just a bloody boring day."

"Oh, really? And by that matter, you still don't have any feelings for any girl yet?" I grinned with my smug face. George glared at me. I smiled innocently.

"OH COME ON, AS IF ANYTHING'S GOING TO HAPPEN!" George exclaimed loudly, "…But yeah I do have a crush on Alicia…"

I grinned widely, "HA! I told you."

"Shh! She's here you know," George said.

"Yeah, I'm here," said a female voice. I shuddered when I heard that girl's voice. She wasn't Alicia, someone else. I looked at the doorway, it was Katie.

Dun, dun, duunnn…

"How long were you there!" George exclaimed. Katie rolled her eyes and lightly smacked George's head with her hand.

"Long enough," Katie smiled, "Don't worry, Lische told me to go in. She's still busy stacking those papers by colors, such a neat freak."

See, I told you.

"Why don't you help her, George? Isn't she your-." I started but George covered my mouth before I said anything else.

"Continue on or I'll tell your innermost-."

"FINE, FINE!" I mumbled while George's hand was on my mouth.

"I'll go anyway," George said and stood up. Damn him. He knew that Katie and I will have a very awkward conversation. George then walked off and closed the door. I was left inside a room, with Katie, right after a game, where we both played against each other.

"Hey," Katie started, awkwardly.

"Hey," I replied. Silence.

"So what's up?" Katie asked.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Same."

"Cool."

"Grand."

"Perfect."

"Great."

"Fantastic."

Then Katie laughed. I raised my eyebrow.

"Sorry, I've never heard your Scottish accent in a while," Katie laughed.

"But you heard it a while ago during the game!"

Then silence fell on us again.

"Not clearly…" Katie muttered in reply. I nodded. I then started to look around the room. It was clean, obviously Alicia's work. The room was painted white, and a huge red couch, which I'm sitting on, a small muggle fridge nearby, piano and a muggle television. On the newly waxed wooden floor had a huge white rug and on the walls were two windows with curtains and photos on top of the piano.

I recognized most of the photos. One was the game when we finally won the House Cup. One was a family picture of the Weasleys, and another, and another. Some were pictures of events from Hogwarts. There was one with the Weasleys brothers, another with the Weasley brothers AND sister. There was another one where Harry and Ron were, also with the Weasley brothers. There was another, it only had the Weasley brothers in it.

"Look, pictures of us!" Katie exclaimed pointing at a wall. There, it hanged seven photos. Those were the pictures of the whole gang. I laughed as I recalled each memory.

First year of our friendship, that was when Katie would put her hair down with clips, and Alicia would be very fond with braids. Angelina would wear pigtails and had braces then too. The Weasley Twins' teeth weren't exactly perfect then, you would see some going out of the line. You could tell who was who then since George lost a tooth a summer before that. I looked at my own self, just years younger, so young and so different on how I looked like now.

Second year of our friendship, we still looked the same except that Angelina had her muggle braces off; Lee had a crush on her then. Fred and George's teeth were finally fixed then, and it was hard to tell who was who now. That was they year when they all tried out for the Team. Except Alicia, she thought Quidditch wasn't her thing.

Oh, that was also when Katie and I became best of friends.

Third year of our friendship was next. That was when Katie's hair was long and tied it up as a half ponytail. Fred's and George's teeth were perfect then. That was when they started to have their own mischievous grins. Angelina decided to put her hair up in a pony tail everyday, and Alicia did the same too. That was when Alicia finally tried out and made it to the team.

Fourth year of our friendship, I was in fifth year then. That when I started crushing on Katie. She had an increase of height too, and grew prettier too. I'm not saying she wasn't at all, I'm just saying it looked more… different. This was the year when Fred started crushing on Angelina. Alicia and George that year were practically mortal enemies! You should've seen the quarrels they had. That was when they in deniably had a crush on each other.

Fifth year of our friendship, Angelina and Fred finally got together. Alicia and George stopped fighting and tolerated with each other. Katie was still the same, but her radiant beauty grew more… radiant? Well, let's say my feelings for her were stronger then.

The sixth year of our friendship, this was my last year. It was taken inside this hidden room discovered by Fred and George, of course. It was taken there because that was when they had a party for me, just for my last day in Hogwarts. It all started with laughter and ended up in tears. I still kept the letters they gave me before I left, especially Katie's. Hers was the longest. That was also the year when Katie got cursed by that magical necklace. Fortunately, she lived. She was a bit shook up after that, I too. I promised then that I would always protect her.

The seventh year of our friendship, it was empty. No photo yet. I wondered why.

"It's not there because we were waiting until we graduated so that we can meet you up and have the picture taken," Katie explained, as if reading my mind.

"Oh," I answered in reply.

"Look…" Katie began and turned to look at me, "…I'm sorry that I wasn't able to tell you why I ended up in Damien Sloth…"

"It's okay," I responded, "No need to worry about saying sorry. It's my fault for not being able to see you guys so you could tell me any updates."

"I forgive you," Katie smiled, "At least you came now. I've never seen you in ages. Letters weren't enough, though."

"I understand," I grinned.

"So how's Puddlemere?" Katie asked. The conversation grew from then. I guess the awkwardness between us got off. We started talking about work, how was she, how was I and etc. I missed her so much. It may have been a year with a lot of letters from her, but it's still different. Seeing her is so much different.

"Hey, don't start the fun without us!" said a familiar voice behind them. It was Fred. Angelina was standing behind him.

"Hello lovely couple!" Katie greeted cheerfully and hugged her friends. I joined in after. Fred and Angelina hugged back. Finally, George and Alicia entered the room.

"Where have you guys been? We've been looking for you!" Alicia exclaimed while giving Angelina a hug.

"Sorry, hun," Angelina said, "Went to a bit of shopping."

"A _bit_?" Fred complained. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"For a girl, it is," Angelina explained. I laughed. Then we all started to eat and drink. It was fun, just like the old times. Fred and George were gorging in their food; Angelina, Alicia and Katie were trying to bear with them. I just laughed at the sight.

"Why are you laughing?" Angelina complained. I just grinned.

"Don't worry, Angelina, he's just a maniac," Katie explained sarcastically.

Soon enough, we started to talk about some stuff. Some old, some new, just like the past. We would talk endlessly; connecting topics even though they're most unlikely to be related.

Finally, it was time to go. Actually, it was time for me to go.

"Sorry all, I need to go," I began and stood up, "I have training in the morning."

"Aww, okay," Everyone replied back. I received hugs and some waves of goodbye. I sighed; I wished I could turn back the clock to be with my friends again. And more importantly, I want to be with Katie again.

--

**I promise, the next chapter, they'll be both together. : P**

**And, I know it seemed a bit mixed up but I'm trying to remember my plot here XD. I do, I'm trying to make sure I'm not going too far. I hope that also made sense. Thanks for tolerating with me XD. Shucks, its 2am. I have to sleep then I'll update "Unlike Any Other". Wow, multi-tasking is hard.**


	4. Article

**You must've forgotten about me, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katie's POV**

As the sandy-blonde haired man walked out of the room, I couldn't help but run after him. Crap, I'm such an idiot. I ran out of the door and saw Oliver, walking to the exit of the Joke Shop. Then, he heard the door behind me close, he turned.

"Um… Ol, can we talk?" I asked rather nervously. He gave me a peculiar look then nodded.

"Sure," he replied, stuffing his hands on his pockets then walked towards me. He stopped, just a few feet away. I was looking up to him, Merlin, why does he have to be so tall? I felt so intimidated.

"So." I began. Nice one, "So." Just "So."

"So?"

"So…" I breathed in and said, "I just wanted to say…"

"Say?"

I love you.

"Good luck in the next game!" I said and shook hands with him, rather lamely.

"Oh, yeah sure, same to you," Oliver smiled. Dear Katie, you're such an idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!

As we let go, I looked down to the floor in embarrassment. I could see my sneakers, oh, such pretty sneakers! And look, there are Oliver's sneakers, right in front of my pair! White sneakers, eh?

"Katie?"

"Yeah?" I responded, with chocolate orbs looking straight to my icy green ones. But just in a fraction of a second, Oliver kissed me. Then in just another fraction of a second, he stepped back. I could see his face, he was red! I couldn't help but look startled. Maybe I was hallucinating, was that kiss real? Maybe I was the one who leaned in because from the way he looked, he looked mortified!

"Oh… I didn't… mean… to do that…" Oliver stuttered, ruffling the back of his hair nervously. He looked so cute when he did that. I couldn't help but smile.

"Look, Kates, it is okay if you don't feel the same way-"

I kissed him. I felt his lips tremble a bit since he was startled. But he kissed back.

"Oi!"

We broke apart when we heard Fred's voice.

"Well it's about time!" Angelina grinned.

"Oh shut up," I muttered in embarrassment.

"So how long did you see…?" Oliver asked nervously.

"Well, since you guys kissed," George laughed.

"Well you just ruined a good moment," Alicia scolded Fred.

"Who knows? What if-"

"Oh shut up, Fred!" Angelina interrupted

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Day**

**No POV**

**Joke Shop**

"Look who's getting popular," Fred said, dropping the Prophet before Alicia who was working in the counter. It was George's turn to deliver this time.

Alicia got the newspaper and only saw the current crisis. There were big bold letters in the headline screaming: **You-Know-Who Strikes Back!**

"You-Know-Who strikes back," Alicia read aloud.

"No, no, in the Sports section," Fred told her. Alicia then checked the Sports section. There, right on the sports section was news about Quidditch. Alicia's jaw dropped when she saw the section's own headline:

**Wood's First Miss!**

_In the most recent game of Puddlemere United vs. Damien Sloth, there was an unexpected surprise that took place in the Damien Sloth stadium, September 18, 2005! Damien Sloth's new Chaser, Katie Bell, has beaten Oliver Wood in his groundbreaking record of never missing a Quaffle. It seems like Damien Sloth is finally catching up!_

_Oliver Wood never let a Quaffle go past him in his whole Quidditch career until just now. Katie Bell who just recently graduated from Hogwarts, signed up for Damien Sloth as a Chaser. And September's match was Bell's very first professional Quidditch match. _

_Puddlemere United are taking extra precautions for the next match against Damien Sloth. They gave no comment regarding the Quidditch match. On the other hand, there's light for the opposing team._

_"I never knew we could reach this far!" Frank Davis, Keeper of Damien Sloth, said after the match._

_The team decided to celebrate their first winning in Edna's Pot that Boils Restaurant in Ghetto Village. Sadly, the team won't be celebrating with Ms. Bell since she will be having an appointment someplace else. _

"So what if Oliver missed? It's no big of a deal," Alicia muttered.

"It is for Puddlemere," Fred explained.

"Can't you be happy for Katie that her team won?" Alicia asked.

"I would be, but something is just not right here," Fred said. Alicia rolled her eyes, "They may have been the suckiest team but anything can happen…"

"There's just something fishy though," Fred persisted. Alicia sighed. Just then, George arrived.

"Here's the money," George said, giving Fred the earnings. Fred nodded, "I'll go and buy more supplies."

Fred went out of the Joke Shop and apparated. Now, it was George and Alicia who were left in the shop.

"Exhausted…" George mumbled as he sat down on one of the chairs by the counter. He then began to drum his fingers on the counter. Alicia just sat back; arms crossed, and watched his fingers tap against the counter top.

"Saw the Prophet?" Alicia asked. George nodded.

"You're quiet."

"Tired."

"That's why you're quiet?"

"Yeah."

Alicia looked at George's face this time, her expression full of confusion. He was just looking down, on the floor. Alicia just wished, for once, for him to be annoying. She wished for him to be talkative. She wished to have an argument with him now. She would rather have those than seeing him quiet, bored and…

Alicia couldn't tell what he's feeling or thinking about right now. They've been best friends for years, and Alicia could sense how he feels every now and then. They were like mortal enemies, but they were the best of friends.

But Alicia didn't want to admit the thought, the thought that George was feeling… lonely. Lonely, George being lonely? _That was highly unlikely._ Alicia thought.

_But he looks so sad._ Alicia thought.

_Today, I don't want Alicia and me to argue, not even a little argument,_ George thought in his head. _I don't want her to be pissed at me, just for today. No pranks, no annoyance, no, nada, nothing._

George was still focused on the floor. Alicia couldn't help but pity him. She wanted to cheer him up.

She hugged him.

George felt his heart race a bit. He was startled. Once Alicia let go, she smiled, "Hope you're okay, whatever the problem is."

George nodded, "Thanks." And couldn't help but turn a bit red. Alicia didn't notice since she just decided to stack up some papers on the counter.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Damien Sloth had a meeting without Katie.

"So that's our plan?" his teammate asked.

"Yeah," Flint grinned, "It'll take a while, but Puddlemere's existence will fade away if we do this!"

----

I left you all in a cliffhanger, huh? Anyway, I love you all, dear reviewers! Oh, sorry if this chapter was a bit "dry" or whatever term that is. I promise the next chapters will be interesting. )

Be kind! ) I promise to update this and the other stories. D


	5. Noise

**So many things came up, so sorry for not updating! I just had exams. O.O Yeah, wish Paula (piratas89), Risa (HermanaMorfina), Michi (totally left out), Trixy (LPLC), Keisha, Nina, Kat, Mia and all the rest of our batch some luck. )) We studied so hard. )) **

**We're graduating from Grade school. . Just two more months, two more months…**

**I don't like the new system of about replying in another window and stuff. It's so tiring… ha-ha. I'm just lazy. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Noise… Heels were hitting against the stony sidewalk, leaving sounds of sharp tapping. There was silence in the dark streets, quite deafening for a lone walker. She just came from a party with her friends. She and her friends had to accompany one home, knowing that she was too drunk to walk alone at this time of night. Once all of them parted, the young brunette just walked down the street, heading to her flat.

A rustling was heard from a nearby alley. The girl paused and looked around, her light blue eyes scanning the streets. There was no one in sight. She just shrugged and turned around to walk again.

Then the sound was heard again. The girl ignored it and walked on, but a bit faster. Then, she heard the sound again. Frightened, the girl ran to her flat, which was already a block away. But before she could reach that block, someone grabbed her hand. The brunette tried to scream, but the man covered her mouth and pulled her to a nearby alleyway.

"Miss Bell," the man grinned at the girl, "I see you were just done celebrating your homecoming. How was Hogwarts? I bet graduating sure is something to be happy about…"

The girl just looked at the man, frightened. He laughed maliciously.

"Flint's the name," Flint smirked and slowly took out his hand over her mouth. The girl was about to scream but Flint immediately got out his wand in his other wand, "Die or be quiet."

"I know you; you're my sister's teammate!" the girl spat out in a harsh whisper. Flint laughed evilly.

"Yes, yes, and you're Katie's sister, Danica. You just graduated from Hogwarts last week, huh? And I see this is where you live now…" Flint said, pointing to the direction of her flat.

"What do you want, Flint? Harm my sister again? Don't you know she told me everything about you?" Danica gritted her teeth.

"I have no doubts on that, and I'm surely flattered that your sister talks about me a lot, especially to her charming sister," Flint added on, about to touch Danica's cheek. Danica immediately slapped his hand away.

"Well, Flint, you definitely have a horrendous personality, not to mention troll like features, I bet you're proud," Danica snapped.

"Ah well, this is not the case, Danica, I just want to ask you a favor-"

"No thank you," Danica muttered with sarcasm.

"Sarcasm, your best weapon, I see," Flint said, "Well, you have no choice, dear Danica…" He said, pointing his wand at her face, "…Besides, your task is nothing too hard. Unless you would rather face death…"

Danica hesitated and closed her eyes, "What is it?"

Flint grinned, "Good. Now, listen carefully…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A Few Weeks Later…)(Katie's flat)(Katie's POV)

_Knock, knock_

"Who could that be?" I wondered and went to the door. Once I opened the door, there I saw a tall lady with long, brown, wavy hair and a pair of mint-green eyes, twinkling with glee. I smiled and greeted my sister a hug.

"Danica! What are you doing here?" I asked as I let go. Danica just shrugged, "I don't know. It's been a while since I talked to you."

"I just talked to you yesterday, in the homecoming party," I told her in a state of a matter of fact. Danica laughed then shrugged, "Uh… well, you didn't tell me much. Besides, I want to know about your life! I think I missed out a lot when I was in Hogwarts."

I laughed and ushered my sister in. She sat down on a couch in the living room and I went to the kitchen to make juice and some snacks.

Danica's my younger sister. She graduated from Hogwarts a few days ago. It's been a while since I talked to her. We talked through letters, once in a while. But sometimes, we're too busy so usually it took us a while to read and reply. She's a very happy girl, with good looks, good grades, a good job, a good personality and a boy friend for three years. She sure is perfect, but she often denies it. I guess that's her imperfection, always pessimistic.

Maybe she doesn't really have a good personality… actually; pessimism has its benefits… I think. So I guess her personality's fairly good, just to be safe.

I served the juice and cookies on top of the coffee table and I sat down on a nearby couch.

"So… how are you?" I asked Danica. I got my glass of juice and began to drink.

"Just fine," Danica replied, "Everything's great. How about you? I heard about the article about you and Oliver."

I almost dropped my glass in shock, the relationship about Oliver and I should be confidential!

"There was an article about Oliver and me?" I asked carefully. Danica nodded, "Yes… about him missing the Quaffle…"

"Oh, yes, yes, that one," I stammered and sipped juice.

"Based on the article, I think Oliver has a crush on you," Danica teased. I rolled my eyes to heaven. She knew I had a crush on Oliver for years, well of course, she was my sister. I trust her with everything.

"And what concluded you to that kind of result?" I asked her. Danica shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know, I think that's what you wanted hear," Danica grinned. I stuck out my tongue.

"Just so you know, Oliver and I are in a relationship right now," I told her plainly. Danica looked at me, in shock, "Really?"

As I said, I trust Danica with everything. She's a good sister. Besides, she has every right to know. Oh, our relationship's confidential by the way.

"Shh, that's to remain confidential. So don't tell anybody, please?" I told Danica. Danica nodded, "Sure. I am your sister."

I laughed. Then Danica stood up, "I have to go."

"Oh, why?" I asked, standing up too, "You barely ate… or drank."

Danica laughed, "Nah… I just have some work to do."

"It's a Sunday," I stated. Danica stuck out her tongue, "I have this special assignment to do."

"Okay then… bye Nica," I said using her nickname, giving her a hug. Then, Danica went out the door, going to apparate.

"Paul loves you!" I shouted at her, teasing her with her boyfriend. She just laughed before she faded away.

(Oliver's POV)(Puddlemere Team's Quidditch Pitch)(Next Few Days)

"Great job everyone," their team coach announced, "Head for the showers!"

When we all turned around, our coach made one more announcement, "Wood, go to my office when you're done."

My teammates looked at me strangely. I shrugged back and went headed for the showers.

"So sir… what did you want to talk about?" I asked him in the office. I examined my coach's face. He looked stressed, confused, and well, angry. That made me nervous, I have a feeling I have done something terribly wrong.

"You see, Wood," my coach began, standing up from his seat behind his desk and walked around the room, "…Puddlemere has been winning games, well… quite a number. But as you could see… well…"

He stopped on his tracks and looked at me, "…with deep concentration and determination, we win. Until one game that we played a few weeks ago, more or less…"

"Are you talking about the Quaffle I missed?" I asked, bewildered. Damn it, can't they get over it? There bound to be one day I'll miss a Quaffle! "Sir, I'm terribly sorry about my mistake but that's just one!"

"Wood, it's not about the missed goal," my coach hesitated, "Have you read the newspaper this morning?"

I shook my head, "I was in a hurry to head for practice because I overslept."

"Well, Wood," coach continued on and got the Prophet on his desk, "read this."

My coach dropped the newspaper on my lap. It wasn't the front page though; it was only the Sports Section. My coach only reads the Sports Section, that's where he usually gets the updates on Quidditch. I do that too.

Just right on the Sports page, in big bold letters was the title. There was an article under. It was quite short. My eyes froze in fear as I read each letter of the title. I read it again, and again. I wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream.

This can't be happening.

**So, that's it. It's short but I promise to update:) And, I know this was pretty "unclear" but you'll get the idea sooner or later. So... now, I have to go to the mall with my momita and hermana, wheee. And hopefully spend the Christmas money my grandmama gave me. Ha-ha, just bored. That's it!**

**Survey... survey... what would you give a guy who's into music, in the track team and into computer games? It should NOT be expensive too, of course. Hehe. I was thinking of baking something since I have no idea and it's kinda cheap but I thought it'd be too cliche or something. Anyway, if you have an idea, just tell me. XD Ha-ha**

** Oh and... HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**And to my reviewers? Okay, I PROMISE after this chapter, I'll reply to your reviews. It's been one hell of a week. XD  
**


	6. Scandal

**Thank you for your reviews:)**

**Sorry if I haven't been updating in a looooong while. I kind of lost inspiration for a while. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**QUIDDITCH SCANDAL**

**By Nina Warren**

_Dear Quidditch fans of the wizarding world! October 10, Damien Sloth's Chaser Katie Bell has beaten Puddlemere United's Keeper Oliver Wood's record for never missing a Quaffle. After that event, Damien Sloth has been gaining more fame and glory than before. _

_In October 16, a source told me that Wood and Bell are dating! He mentioned they knew each other since Hogwarts and were teammates of the Gryffindor House. "They were really close friends", Harry Potter, who was also one of their teammates, said "It wouldn't be a surprise if they ended up together."_

_ I had an interview with the coaches of both teams, and didn't seem too happy about it…_

"Oh God, I don't want to read it anymore!" Katie said, pushing the newspaper away.

"This is terrible," Alicia said, "How could the media know of the relationship so fast?"

"I know!" Angelina agreed, "The couple hasn't even gone out together yet, so how could they even find out?"

Oliver cleared his throat, which got everyone's attention in the room, "I have to question you all. You lot only know of this…"

"But Oliver, don't you trust us?" Fred asked, feeling hurt. The rest knew he wasn't faking it.

"Did you or did you not tell anyone about this?" Oliver asked, ignoring Fred. Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina shook their heads.

"Are you absolutely sure that you didn't even tell anyone? Or whisper it to each other and someone else could've heard of it?" Oliver asked again. The lot just shook their heads. It seemed like Hogwarts, and the teacher was looking for the troublemaker. It looked like torture, and it was embarrassing to the ones who were being questioned.

"Come on, answer! I don't have all day!" Oliver asked again, losing his patience.

"No, we didn't!" Angelina answered back, in the same tone Oliver asked them. Katie then remembered she told her sister, and knowing Oliver was going to fight back, she spoke.

"Don't, Oliver…" Katie interrupted, "I think it is Danica, I told her…"

"Your sister?" Alicia asked, "Katie, how can you not trust on your sister?"

"I do trust her…" Katie said, "But there could be other reasons why she could've told someone… sensible reasons, of course…"

"Wait, we're getting nowhere from this," George piped in, "I think we should question Nina Warren first…"

"That's the most brilliant idea I've heard for the day!" Oliver exclaimed, "But I can't go, I have practice."

"I can't either, you know, Ministry and all…" Angelina explained.

"I can go," Alicia said.

"What? You have to manage the shop," Fred pointed out. Alicia shook her head, "George can do it by himself, and you still need to deliver some items, Fred."

"Fine," Fred muttered.

"But Lish, you can't go alone!" George said.

"And why not?"

"You know… you're the type who… well…"

"Well?"

"Well, Lish, you seem to be xenophobic," Fred said. Alicia glared at the twins, "Then why would I be managing a shop in the first place?"

"Well you're used to it," George said, "But talking to a person you haven't met yet and you're going to discuss some serious matters? I don't think so…"

"Are you saying I'm weak, Weasley?" Alicia glared.

"No… it's just that-"

"Guys, guys!" Angelina interrupted. The two stopped. "Alicia's you're not weak, but you still need a companion so that George wouldn't worry."

"Wha-?" George asked, quite bewildered, but Katie interrupted him.

"I'll go with you, Lish," Katie said, "It's my day off."

Oliver nodded and clasped his hands together, "That settles it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie and Alicia decided to go to Katie's flat first before they head to The Prophet's office. Her flat was just a few blocks away from the office, and Alicia and Katie didn't have their lunch yet.

"How are you feeling?" Alicia asked Katie as she served some food on the table. Katie shrugged, "Fine perhaps…"

"You seem bummed," Alicia said. Katie looked at her. Alicia had some sort of "power", that she could sense people's feelings or emotions. Katie knew that she knew how she felt.

"Well… on my way to the Joke Shop… people kept on looking at me… with glares… and they whispered something to each other…" Katie said, "I got too nervous, so I ran to the shop quickly… I didn't even know why!"

"Katie, don't mind them," Alicia said. Katie nodded and tried to put a smile on her face, "I'll try."

Suddenly, a grayish black owl flew in from the window, and dropped an envelope on the table. It stood on a chair, with its pale grey eyes just stared at the two friends. Katie recognized it; it was Herbert, her parents' owl. She gave Herbert an owl treat and got the envelope on the table. She opened it and got out the folded parchment. She unfolded the paper and read the letter.

_Katie,_

_Danica's in St. Mungo's. Meet you there._

_Dad & Mom_

"Oh my…" was all Katie managed to say. A brief message but gave a loud meaning. It was bad. Only her parents would write a short message when it's a big emergency.

"Alicia, I can't go with you later…"

"Why?" Alicia asked. Katie showed her the letter. Alicia held it and read the words written down by the curvy writing of Mrs. Bell. Alicia's jaw dropped. And she closed it again. She was speechless.

"It is okay, Katie… I know, she's family," Alicia said.

"But, I was suspecting her! And look, something's wrong! Alicia, what if-"

"Katie, you're jumping in to conclusions. You visit Danica; I'll go the office, okay?" Alicia said. Katie looked at her friend. Alicia smiled, "Trust me, I won't freak out or anything…"

Katie nodded and smiled, "Thanks Lish, I know I could depend on you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia headed to the office. When she entered, she saw a small room. It looked like a lounge. There was a receptionist behind a semicircular wooden desk. Alicia approached the woman, who was busily scribbling something. Her hair was tied up to a bun, and her spectacles twinkled against the light which was hanging in the ceiling. She looked so pale with her make-up, you could tell she placed too much powder, and her lipstick… it was too red.

"Umm… excuse me; may I speak to Miss Warren?" Alicia asked. The lady looked up form her work and saw Alicia.

"There are seven Ms. Warrens who are working for the Prophet office, four writers, one photographer, one layout artist and one custodian. Unless, you wish to speak to all seven Ms. Warrens but I highly doubt that because if you wished to speak all seven of them, you would say, 'may I speak to Miss Warrens?' or 'may I speak to Misses Warren?'" the receptionist said, who giggled after saying that grammar fact.

"Umm… may I speak to Miss Nina Warren then?" Alicia asked.

"I'm sorry, there is no Miss Nina Warren in the office but Mrs. Nina Warren-"

"May I speak to Mrs. Nina Warren then?" Alicia said, losing her patience. The receptionist shot a small glare at Alicia and stacked up the papers on her desk. "She's here. Pass that door in the right. Here's your visitor's pass. Section A, fourth floor, number 2."

"Thanks," Alicia replied, even though she knew the receptionist would just ignore her. Alicia walked to the door and opened the doorknob and walked in the room. And lo and behold, it was a huge, circular room, which had many floors. All around were desks on one floor, desks on the other floor, and so on and so forth. And behind those desks were writers, busily writing their articles for the next day's news.

Alicia looked up and saw there were five sections: A, B, C, D and E. Alicia went to section A and rode an "elevator" powered by magic. It had no machine to lift it up and down, just a charm.

Once Alicia reached the fourth floor, she looked for number 2. She saw a desk which said number 2. Behind that desk was a woman wearing a brown sweater, and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. Alicia approached that woman.

"Um… Mrs. Warner?" Alicia asked, getting nervous. The lady looked up, "Ah. Ms. Stevens just told me I had a visitor. Please, sit."

Alicia nodded and sat down on a chair in front of the desk. She noticed each number had a chair in front of their desk. Everything was so uniformed; the only differences were the writers themselves.

"Um… it's about the article you wrote in the Sports section," Alicia began, getting the better of herself.

"Ahh… yes, that one," Nina said.

"Well, I'm just wondering, who's that source of yours, the source who told you that Bell and Wood are dating?" Alicia asked. Nina gave Alicia a look and answered, "That information is to remain confidential."

"But why-"

"It has to be. If it wasn't, then why didn't I put the name in the article in the first place?" Nina explained.

"Good point…" Alicia muttered. But she couldn't give up.

"But, why can't you just tell me?" Alicia asked, "I need to know, I'm doing this for a friend…"

"I won't tell you, end of discussion," Nina finished and started to write down something on parchment. Alicia glared a bit but sighed. She stood up but froze midway when she noticed reddish blotches on Nina's wrist.

"Where did you get that?" Alicia asked. Nina suddenly covered the mark, "I fell. Now shoo, I have to work on my article."

Alicia ignored her impoliteness, she just thought about the mark. It looked so familiar to Alicia. She remembered having one before, during her Hogwarts years. And then she remembered.

_It happened during fifth year, after Quidditch practice, and Alicia was the first to finish taking a shower, so she headed to the Gryffindor dormitories since she needed to do her homework. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. She remembered those eyes._

_Those eyes, it glinted with evil. And of course, she remembered the distinguishable teeth._

"_Flint…" she muttered. Flint grinned wider._

"_Hello, Spinnet how was Quidditch practice?"_

"_Great, in fact, I have a big feeling Gryffindor will beat you tomorrow," Alicia smiled, attempting to taunt Flint._

"_Oh really? How are you so sure?" Flint glared._

"_Well, the Chasers did an excellent job shooting Quaffles, of course. Potter managed to get hold of the stitch despite the bludgers that were flying about. The beaters have found a great strategy, and our Keeper is doing well, since he's Captain and all…" Alicia answered, with a triumphant grin on her face. Flint glared more. He didn't like the sound of this._

"_I can make you lose," Flint muttered. Alicia smiled, "How?"_

_Flint gripped Alicia's wrist and started to twist it with all his might. Alicia tried to fight back, but her strength wasn't as much as Flint's. Alicia bit her lip, trying to hold her pain. And suddenly, when she felt her bone crack a bit, Flint let go. Alicia noticed her throwing arm was limp, and she knew wouldn't be able to throw as hard as she usually could._

_She glared at Flint, who just smiled triumphantly, "What about now?" And then in a flash of a second, his fist swung against her shoulder, leaving a bruise. Suddenly, footsteps were heard, and Flint ran off. Alicia managed to get up, clutching her arm, and headed to the dormitory._

_The next day, Gryffindor lost. Nobody knew of the incident, Alicia was too scared after that._

Alicia began to think, what if it Flint was behind it? But she wasn't too sure. She didn't want to make baseless assumptions. So she just sighed and headed to St. Mungo's, to check on Katie's sister.

Of course, her trip to the office wasn't useless. The marks and the secrecy of the source seemed to be useful clues.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that's fine with you all. :) **

**Hit the review button, you know the drill! ;)**

**Flames are a "don't" but constructive criticism is a "must":D**


End file.
